My Sacrifice
by Dixons-finest-vixen
Summary: A treaty must be made between Narnia and a neighboring Kingdom. A marriage is thought the best way. Edmund and Julianna are foreced into an arranged marriage and try to make the best of it but then Julianna learns of the sacrifice she must make. EdmundxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's my take on an Edmund fanfic. I think that there are just too many of him hooking up with his brother. I don't think that they come from a place where dating your siblings is ok but hey, that's their right. Just as it's mine to write this. Nothing that you recognize is mine. I only own my characters and their descriptions, as well as the actions in the story. The familiars all belong to C.S. Lewis. Enjoy **

Have you ever been betrayed? I mean really let down, flat out betrayed. Well I have. My story begins while was dealing with the consequences of my betrayal. It was mid spring, 4 almost 5 years after the defeat of the White Witch that ruled Narnia and the new kings and queens came to rule. And how I hated them now, so many years later.

Let me rephrase that. I didn't hate them, but I did hate what their coming to power caused for me. I was to be married to one of the kings. It was nothing more than politics my mother tried to tell me, but tears were still cascading down her face. She was struggling to speak through the lump in her throat.

I remember acting in a way very unbecoming of a lady, much less one of royal blood. My father is the king of one of Narnia's neighboring kingdoms; Breyliet. An alliance was needed. I was to be married off to one of the kings for, as my father put it, "the good of the country." I'd never screamed at my father until that day.

"NO, I WON"T! I WILL NOT DO IT, I JUST WON'T!" He remained calm throughout my tantrum.

"Julie, please be rational my dear. You know what this marriage will do for Breyliet. Think of the people." This only served to enrage me further.

"WHAT ABOUT ME," I screeched. "ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ME!" He took a deep breath.

"Yes Julie, but as a king, I do have other duties and responsibilities. Please try to understand that. I have others to think about." His tone suggested that the conversation was at an end. I just glared at the floor breathing heavily.

And then I said something I never had before. "I will never understand this father. I hate you." And with that I turned on my heel to march out of the room. "But I love you," I heard him quietly say. I chose to ignore it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We were set to leave that week. I stayed in the gardens mostly. My maids were packing all of my gowns, shifts, jewels, all of my personal affects. My lady in waiting, my closest friend, stayed with me. I read out loud to her while we sat by the fountain. I'd read until I began to cry or couldn't handle the lump in my throat. Annalise would then hug me until it was dark at which point we would go inside, eat, go to bed and do it all again the next day.

On the day of the trip, I was bathed and blessed, more so for having children than my own happiness and well being. All of my things were loaded onto a carriage as well as the things my parents would need for their short stay: I would be married the day after our arrival and they would leave the next morning.

I wandered the grounds until it was time to go, at which point Annalise and I made our way to the front entrance gate where the carriages were waiting. My mother and father rode in one while Annalise and I rode in a separate one. Out Royal Guard was riding on horseback or walking around the carriages.

I looked at our castle and realized I wouldn't be living there anymore. I sat at Annalise's feet and handed her my silver brush from where I was sitting.

"Will you braid my hair please?" She immediately started running the brush through my thick, not quite curly not quite straight hair, an almost blonde yet still brown color. She started braiding it with a ribbon produced from her pocket. It happened to match my floor length dark blue dress. Her fingers moved deftly and I barely felt my hair move before she said "All finished."

I moved to sit across from her once more. "Julie, are you going to be alright?" she asked. I sniffled a little bit. "I believe so. But I don't see how my own father and mother could do this." She sighed.

"Julie, they only want what's best for you and keeping the peace between two countries." I must have still looked upset because with a devious grin she added, "Besides, we maids talk and from my sources, it seems that both of these kings are more than just rather handsome. They're supposed to be a real treat to look at."

I smiled but then frowned again and said "But what if they don't like me? What if they find me hideous?" She snorted in a very unlady like fashion.

"Then they are completely and utterly absurd. Or blind. You are beautiful and smart and they would be crazy not to love you." I looked out the window and with a small sigh I answered over my shoulder. "I hope so."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took us just under a day to get there. We rode all through the night and stopped at first light to rest. We ate after sleeping and continued on our way. We reached Cair Paravel just before sunset. I squeezed Annalise's hand as we approached. The castle of Breyliet was large but it was dwarfed by the building before us. It was sand colored and had large towers with the flags of Narnia streaming from the tops. The castle was built right onto a cliff just over the water.

"It's beautiful," I said as I stepped out, Annalise right behind me.

"Thank you," an unfamiliar voice said. We all turned towards it. The owner of the voice was a rather tall male, about 20 or 21. He was tan, with golden locks and icy blue eyes. My father strode forward and grasped this man's hand in a shake.

"King Lucien of Breyliet and this is my wife, Queen Ashlynn." As I approached he said "And this is my lovely daughter Julianna." I curtsied low, in true royal fashion.

"I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent." He took in turn my mother's, mine, and Annalise's hands, placing a kiss on each. He truly was magnificent, dressed in his deep green tunic, accented with gold thread, tan trousers, and a brown leather belt which carried a sheathed sword. He looked a little older than me but still a handsome man to marry.

"Such an honor it is to meet you, your Majesty," I said.

"And what a pleasure it is to meet you as well. Shall we go inside? I know that Susan and Lucy are both very anxious to meet you." We started moving up the long walk, Annalise by my side. I was very nervous as we entered my new home.

"You mentioned Queens Lucy and Susan, but what of your brother Edmund," my mother inquired.

"Out on a scouting trip. There has been some trouble around the north eastern borders of our land. He's our strategic military commander so he went to investigate with a small company of our soldiers."

"But to the North, isn't that Talmarain land?" I asked this while picturing in my mind the map I had so often seen as a child playing in my father's study.

"Yes, and this is what has us so nervous. The Talmarains are a rather violent people and although they have never been foolish enough to cross us, a new king has recently claimed the throne and we are unfamiliar with his practices."

"Well then, I suppose there is no better time for an alliance," my father said. This brought back my momentarily forgotten worries of why we were here.

"Yes. The sooner Edmund gets back, the better. This marriage is an extremely important part of the alliance. I believe that the people of both nations will be much more accepting if they see a physical representation of the alliance," Peter supplied. My heart fell slightly. At least if it had been King Peter, I would have had some prior knowledge of him. Marrying Edmund meant a complete and total stranger.

"Yes I agree. The sooner the better," my father continued as, after entering the castle, we were led through the hall to a set of magnificent oak doors.

"Now I should warn you that Lucy can get a bit excited at times. She loves meeting new people, sees the good in everyone. She will be no different now. She is just a child though," Peter said as two guards pulled open the double doors.

I audibly gasped as I saw the room. The ceiling was made of glass. There were large cream colored pillars that matched the walls. At the back of the room were four thrones, all large and beautiful. Two were occupied. In one sat a girl of 18 or 19 with skin that could only be described as a glowing peach. She had dark oaken hair. Next to her sat a young girl, maybe 12 or 13 years with lighter brown hair. They both looked up at the sound of the doors being opened.

'They're here," the younger cried, hopping up from her seat and rushing to us. When she finally made it, my father bowed. "You must be Queen Lucy. How lovely it is to have the privilege of meeting you." She beamed.

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you as well." She caught sight of me and her smile got, if possible, wider. "And this must be my new sister."

"Yes your highness. I am Princess Julianna. An honor to meet you."

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you as well. This is my sister, Queen Susan," she said as the other girl glided up to us. I curtsied once more, astounded by her beauty. I knew that there was no way I could compare with her fair skinned looks.

"Queen Susan." She nodded. "Hello, lovely to meet you. I am so sorry that our brother is not here to greet his betrothed. However he will be here in time for the wedding. Everything is in order, except of course the gown. We guessed on sizes based on measurements sent, but those could always be wrong. But it can't be too far off, if any. I believe that after a few minute alterations, it should be ready."

Remembering my duties, I said "Wonderful. When can we begin?" Susan smiled and replied "Straight away. That is, if you aren't too tired."

"No, no of course not. I've been sitting in a carriage all day. I am ready to start moving around."

"Wonderful," she repeated. "Mr. Tumnus," she called.

I almost screamed but held it in. A man, or goat, a blend of the two was at her side. "Yes ma'am?"

"Please escort the princess to the tailor's chambers. She must be fitted for her wedding dress."

"Yes your highness. Princess, if you'll follow me please." Peter, Susan, and Lucy led my parents further into the room while Annalise and I were led back out and up a staircase.

I had to ask. "Umm, excuse me, not meaning to cause you any offense sir, but well, well what are you exactly?"

He chuckled. "I am a faun. I'm Mr. Tumnus."

I smiled. "Well then Mr. Tumnus, I'm Julianna but those close to me call me Julie. And this is my lady in waiting and closest friend Annalise."

"Yes, well it's a delight to meet both of you. Ahh, here we are," he said as we reached a door. He knocked.

"Come iii-nn," a voice sang out, light and airy. Mr. Tumnus opened the door and we filed in. I looked around at and first I saw nothing but then a voice around my knees said "Hello, I'm Mysty." I looked down. The speaker was very small but had an air of excitement about her. She wore a gown of silver and was the size of a child, yet looked to be an adult.

"Umm, hello," I replied.

"Am I correct in assuming you to be the beautiful Princess Julianna?" I nodded. "I don't know about the beautiful part but yes, I am Julianna." She smiled.

"Oh, nonsense. King Edmund is very lucky to get a wife as lovely as you." My first thoughts were on her use of the word lucky? Were the rumors false? What if Edmund turned out to be a troll? I could not consummate a marriage with a man that reminded me of a hideous creature form stories. My next reaction was to blush at her compliment. "Why thank you, but I've already met Queen Susan. I know that I'm nothing special compared to her."

Mysty smiled. "Oh but you really are. However if you feel that way, then simply don't compare yourself to anyone else but you." I had nothing to say to that pearl of wisdom. She continued to smile and said "Now, let me get the gown." She disappeared for no more than a minute and returned holding a silvery blue dress, adorned with pearls and lace. It had a train of at least six feet.

"Oh my, it's beautiful," I said in a breath. She beamed. "Only the best for the King's wife. Now, out with you Tumnus. Once you leave we'll get started." He nodded and answered "Of course. Princess, Annalise," while bowing out of the room.

"Annalise, could you help me undress?" She dutifully set to undoing my dress buttons and from there my corset. I took a deep breath. I never realized how constricted my breaths were while wearing a corset until I got it off. "Thank you," I said.

"Now, very carefully, step into this please." I delicately pulled the dress on and allowed Annalise to button it up. "So, what is King Edmund like?" I wasn't going to meet Edmund before the wedding form the look of things so I wanted at least a small clue of what to expect.

"Hmm. Well, he's an interesting man. He is very quiet but not someone you can run over. He's _very_ protective where his family is involved. He works hard in mastering swords and crossbow and other fighting styles. He's quite complex actually."

"Oh, ok." I sounded like I might be sick so she added "Don't worry, he's a sweet person. You just have to get to know him. You'll be fine." I took a deep breath.

"Ok. So, the dress feels good all over, not too tight." I stepped in front of the polished silver mirror and gasped. "Oh my goodness." It didn't even look like me. "Wow," Annalise complimented. Mysty smiled "Absolutely radiant. You're going to look beautiful tomorrow." And then it hit me. I was going to marry someone… Tomorrow. Marry someone I didn't even know. The world went a little fuzzy and then it was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the characters seem a bit off. I'm trying my best. BTW, Peter is 21, Susan is 19, Edmund is 17 and Lucy is 13 (don't know if that's right but we'll go with it.) I present, chapter two.**

They told me that Annalise caught me before I hit the ground. I wouldn't know because as soon as I had the thought I had, I fainted. The next thing I remember was waking up in the morning in a bed that was not mine. I could see faint light coming in through the window and then I remembered where I was. Cair Paravel. I took a deep breath and got up. I was wearing only my shift, so instinctively I crossed my arms across my chest. I stepped up to the window. The view was breath taking. The sun glistened on the water. I turned back to the room.

"Annalise," I called uncertainly.

"Right here," she said, scaring me as she appeared in a doorway I hadn't noticed. She was carrying a tray of steaming food. I then realized how hungry I was, having missed dinner the night before. "Oh, thank you." She chuckled.

"Your welcome. Now eat. You've still got to get a bath and get your dress on and then Queen Susan said she wanted to speak to you." I hastily started eating from the tray. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

I was nervous about the queen's and my talk. Had I done something wrong? How could I? I had only been here four a night and I was sleeping through all of that. However, I suddenly said "I'm done." She looked at my plate. "You've hardly had anything at all." "I'm not hungry anymore. Now can I go bathe? You know how long my hair takes to dry." She gave me a slightly disapproving look and then nodded, leading me down the hallway to a closed door.

"Here we are. Quickly undress." My day was a blur. It took over an hour for my hair to dry and that was pulling it up and allowing it to dry layer by layer instead of leaving all of it down at once. In that time, Mysty, along with a pleasantly plump talking beaver and a female faun came in. Along with Annalise, they put powder on my eyes and cheeks. When it had dried, they braided flowers into my hair which was then pulled back by three strands from either side of my head. They were tied in place by ribbon on the back of my head and formed a net of sorts for my waves.

They helped me into my dress and a pair of flat satin shoes, very similar to slippers but much more elegant and delicate. I looked at them. "Well, do I look ok?" Annalise bit her lip. "No." I started to panic.

"You look stunning." I slowly calmed down. "Alright," I said with an internal grimace. "Could someone please escort me to Queen Susan?"

Mysty took my hand and pulled me out the door and along a hallway then stopped at another door and knocked. I heard Susan's smooth voice. "Enter."

We did as told. "The princess, as requested Highness." "Thank you Mysty. That will be all." She bowed out and I was suddenly very intimidated. I curtsied. "Your Highness." She smiled. "You don't have to do that. Or call me Queen or Highness. Susan is fine. We are going to be sisters after all."

"Alright then, Susan. Annalise told me you wished to speak to me." She smiled. "Yes, first off, might I say that you look simply amazing?" I blushed. "Thank you. I just hope that your brother likes it."

Still smiling, she said "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I waited and she took a breath. "You see, Edmund has times where he can be… difficult. He had trouble with Peter when we first became rulers. He sometimes still has a hard time with it. But please, just be patient with him. And be good to him."

"Of course," I said while nodding. "I would never dream of messing this up. I know what this means to Narnia. It's important to Breyliet as well."

"Well yes, the treaty is highly important, but I mean as his wife, for him as a person. He gets rather depressed and likes to brood."

"Oh, of course," I said, slightly abashed at sounding like my father. "You need not worry. I will try my bests to be what he needs." She smiled. "Excellent." She looked out the window of the room we were in. "Oh, we better go. The last guests are arriving. Don't want to be late to your own party." She smiled and took my hand. She led me to, surprise, another door. This concealed a flight of stairs which when followed, lead to a room. I could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door and walls. The only thing in the room was a chair on which a box sat. Susan lifted the lid of the box. Inside were a pile of white lace and a small crown. She brought them both over to me and threw the lace over my head, covering both my face and my hair with the see through material. She was staring intently, adjusting it until she said "Perfect," and set the crown on top of the lace, pressing firmly.

"There, now you're ready. So all you have to do is come out when the door opens, walk down to the end of the chamber and say 'I do'. Simple enough," she said with a nervous laugh. I tried to smile but it must have come out as a grimace because she said "This will all be over soon, it's just two words. Breathe."

"Yes, breathe, got it," I said as I nodded up and down. She hesitated and then rushed over and hugged me. "I am sorry you are both being forced into this. But if you don't mind my saying, you'll be fine. Edmund is a good man," she whispered kindly. She then proceeded to rush out of the room.

I was alone. All I could focus on was the door and walking down the chamber and saying I do. 'Door, walk, I do, door, walk, I do.' I kept chanting this in my head. And then the door opened.

I took a few deep breaths and walked out, seeing the set of doors, up the hall and on the left. I made my way there and turned to meet my fate. The sight before me was shocking.

All manner of creatures that I had only heard of but never see were there. I saw a guard of fauns, as well as bears, badgers, beavers, centaurs, and I believe a griffin, all surrounding me. Mixed into the crowd were human faces. I saw courtiers, dukes, duchesses, even commoners that I recognized from my frequent yet secret visits to the market near the castle, as well as familiar members of our own guard.

As I took all of this in, I slowly made my way to the front of the chamber. Standing in the very front of the crowd were my parents on one side of the isle, Susan and Lucy on the other. They were both wearing crowns and glowing in spring time dresses, pink for Lucy, lavender for Susan.

Peter stood at the extreme front of the hall dressed in a tunic of velvety bronze. His crown glistened on his golden hair. And standing in front of him, back turned, was the one who could only be Edmund. This tunic was a deep ocean blue, his pants grey, which matched his silver crown. His black boots were the same dark shade as his hair, and I would have bet all the gold of Peter's crown that his eyes were dark, much different then my vibrant brown, almost gold ones.

Almost too soon, I was there, facing Peter and standing next to Edmund. I wanted to turn and see the man next to me, but no sooner had I reached the two than Peter began to speak.

"Peoples and creatures of Narnia, Breyliet and beyond, we are gathered here to witness and celebrate the union of two lives, of two countries. With the joining of these two peoples, the treaty of Breyliet and Narnia will be consummated. King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, do you accept Princess Julianna as your wife, your queen, by the laws of Aslan, to rule by your side, 'til you both be parted by death?"

"I do," Edmund answered. His voice was deep but not unpleasantly so. It sent shivers up my spine. He had a nice voice.

"Princess Julianna, Daughter of King Lucien of the Land of Breyliet, the land of the Southern Monarchy, do you take King Edmund the Just as your king, to be a wise and fair ruler of the peoples of Narnia by his side, and to honor, trust and obey him as your husband, 'til you both be parted by death?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. My mouth was dry. Suddenly, I felt a light squeeze on my right hand. I looked down to see my hand resting in Edmund's. I breathed in deeply.

'This is it,' I was thinking. 'No turning back. Am I ready for this,' I asked myself. In my exhale, I said "I do," an almost whisper. I had to actively fight to keep my voice from shaking.

"Then by the power entrusted to me as High King Peter the Magnificent, by the laws of Aslan, I declare you both officially wed, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I turned to face my new husband. He had a hard set jaw, rather fair skin. As I had guessed, his eyes were dark, a brown that matched Susan's hair. He was lean and lightly muscled. I also noticed that he wasn't smiling.

I observed all of this in the second before he lifted my veil. I was silently hoping, almost praying, that I was pretty enough for him. I kept my eyes closed as the veil settled on the back of my head like a soft breath. I then slowly batted them open. He had a strange look on his face as he took both of my hands and leaned forward to kiss me lightly on the lips.

The chamber erupted into applause and cheers and, in some cases howls, as we broke apart. Lucy was smiling widely at us. Susan and my mother were both dabbing at tears with silk handkerchiefs.

Edmund released my right hand, holding on to my left, and turned to face the crowd. I took it as my cue to do the same. This caused even more uproar and I let out a small smile. I was about to turn and attempt to speak to Edmund for the first time when I heard "Excuse me, Highness, if you'll follow me."

It was the female beaver and she took my hand, leading me through a hall in the back of the throne room. Annalise was waiting for me. As soon as she could, she took my crown and veil off. Lucy walked in a minute later carrying another thin silver crown.

"You get to wear this crown until you have one designed for you. But we didn't know what you would like, so I hope this one will be ok," she said.

"It's perfect. Thank you. So, now what are we doing?"

"Well, we're going to add tables and have a nice dinner, and then we'll have a dance." She smiled at me.

I bit my lip. "And have you had a chance to talk to Edmund." She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but he'll be seated next to you at the feast. And you two will be opening the dance. However, I did over hear him saying how lovely you looked to Susan." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, we though it would be best if the train came off, for dancing and such, so if you'll lift your arms." I did as she said and she lifted up my train, and suddenly, she was stepping away with it.

"How did you do that?" I had thought the train was sewn into the dress. She smiled. "Mysty's skills. The train blends in easily enough, but is only attached by buttons." I nodded. "Clever."

Susan suddenly appeared. "They're ready." She stepped up and took the crown from Lucy who couldn't quite reach. She set it on top of my head and said "And now you are as well."

Lucy took my right side, Susan on my left, and we walked back down the hall. Tables had been arranged around the room, laden with food and goblets. One long table had been set up where we had said "I do." There were 8 chairs there. Peter sat in the largest most grand. To his right was Edmund and to _his_ right, both of my parents. I looked at Lucy. She looked at Susan.

"Oh, this is all wrong," she said in despair. I laid a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine. You could sit next to Peter, I between you and Lucy. And the eighth chair next to hers?" It came out as more of a question than a statement and she said "I guess that will have to work. And I had so wanted you seated next to Edmund."

"Well, we still have the dancing. Besides, I'm a bit too nervous to speak to him at the moment." Susan chuckled. "Don't be. Now, heads up and let's go."

We walked the length of the table and I looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. Mr. Tumnus rushed to pull out Lucy's seat while two other fauns did the same for Susan and me.

The men at out table rose until we were seated and then resumed their places and conversations. I looked down to Lucy's left and asked "Who's supposed to be there?"

"Oh, no one. Unless he attends, there is always an empty seat at the table reserved for Aslan." I thought about that. "But isn't Aslan a lion?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Would he really sit in a chair at a table?" She chuckled.

"No, but it's more a sign of respect for him and an open invitation. If he ever did want to sit in a chair, he would surely be welcome."

"Oh. That makes sense. So when exactly are we dancing?"

"After Peter finishes eating. Respect for the High King."

As she said this, eight fauns appeared, seven with trays of food, one with a bottle of ale and seven goblets on a tray. They each set a tray down and goblets were filled. Each tray had a bowl of broth of some sort, meat, vegetables, and a piece of yellow sweet bread with a sweeter frosting.

Knowing proper royal etiquette, I looked at Peter and waited for him to begin eating. As soon as he did, everyone else dug in. I chatted with Lucy and Susan. We all laughed through the meal. Suddenly Peter asked "And what is your take on the subject Julianna?" I looked to Susan who had a smile and an 'I have no clue' look.

"Um, I'm sorry but what is the subject exactly?" He smiled. "If there were trouble with the Talmarains, what do you feel would need to be done?" I thought.

"Well, what kind of trouble is it exactly? Ate they harming those that are not easily defended or are they just testing the waters?"

He smiled and said "Both situations."

"Hmm, well if it were merely small troubles, send a small number of soldiers as a warning that if they do not stop, there will be repercussions. If they were causing serious damage, then send riders to the villages closest to the affected areas. Ask for their military support and have them ready for battle. They could serve as a force to hold back the attacks. If they are too infrequent or small, tell them to head to safety until troops arrive. If they want, allow them to fight. Meanwhile, split your forces. Send some to meet the Talmarains head on while the rest take a route around and cut off their troop and supply lines."

He nodded. "Very clever plan. And say the area is difficult to get to, say a mountain pass."

"Well, if that's the case then let them take their chances in clearing it. The area would most likely weaken their forces. If they attempted to attack, a foolish thing to do indeed, then I believe they would be relatively easy to overcome."

"Very observant. And what of civilizations not involved? And those that do not take up arms," my father questioned.

"Send a scout with two or three guards to warn them." I couldn't help but wonder why I was being questioned.

"And if they do not wish to go?" Everyone looked down at my mother. "Well then, I guess they will deal with the consequences. They know what will happen if they don't. However, I don't feel that the government, no harm meant, should have the power to force them away. I believe that all living creatures have the right to defend their homes, or die in the place they are most comfortable in." By the end of my little patriotic tirade, everyone at the table was staring at me once more.

I blushed and looked down. "Very passionately put,," Edmund said, breaking the silence. I looked back up and saw him headed my way. My eyes followed his movements. He stopped before me.

"Would you care to dance." I was so nervous I couldn't speak so I nodded and slid my chair back. He was taller than me by a few inches, his hair, now that I could get a good look at it, was slightly wavy and curled at the ends which kissed his face just below his eyebrows and sat delicately at the nape of his neck. His eyes, though very dark, were wide and doe like, very sweet. However, beneath the surface, I could see something else. Pain, anger, regret.

He took my arm and looped it through his own. As he led me to the dance floor everyone got quiet. I looked up at the audience and suddenly I heard something similar to a flute being played.

He released my arm, taking instead my right hand and raising them to eye level, beginning to lead us in a circle. As more instruments joined in, as well as more dancers, we changed direction. Everyone stopped. Men bowed and women curtsied. Edmund then took my hand in his and placed his other on my waist, warm, large and firm.

I looked up into his eyes and said "I'm Julianna. You can call me Julie if you wish." He nodded. "I'm Edmund. Pleased to meet you." "Likewise," I replied.

"I'm very sorry about this. I wish that we had been able to meet first that is." As he twirled me around the floor I said "Thank you. I feel the same, but I am grateful to be married to one as considerate as you. And if I may say, one so handsome." I gave him a shy glance.

He ducked his head once. "Thank you, but I know that the only reason anyone will ever stare at us will be because of your incredible beauty. You look amazing by the way." I blushed again and looked down. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," he said as though he were about to panic.

"No don't worry about that. I blush a lot. I always have." He nodded. We were silent for the rest of the dance and after it was over, we broke apart, standing awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." He stepped away and I stood there for a second and then walked back to the table. It was empty of people so I walked past it and out to the balcony of the room. The sun was going down and the view was beautiful.

The sky was painted pink, gold, and purple, the sea as blue as Edmund's tunic. I looked along the beach's shore line and followed it with my eyes until I saw the forest. And I saw him, there in the edge of the trees. I knew it was him without a doubt. Aslan was standing there and I knew he saw me, for he was staring straight at me.

***Gasp* Is she crazy? Does she really see Aslan? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Anyways, hope you liked it. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I admit, I am bad with keeping stories up to date. But here is chapter three. I hope that you enjoy it. Like I've said before, I hate writing the beginnings of stories but it's got to be done. It will get better soon though. Anyways, you know the drill: read and review. Enjoy.**

I blinked rapidly. He was gone. I looked back at the room about to call someone but then stopped. It would be useless to alert anyone. He wasn't there so who would believe me?

"Would you like to dance?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Peter standing there. I gave a nod and slight curtsy.  
>"But of course." We walked side by side out to the floor where a fast and lively tune was playing. I saw Edmund dancing with Lucy, bouncing around and laughing with her.<p>

I smiled as Peter and I picked up the moves of the energetic song. Everyone was having a good time. "He really is a happy person," Peter suddenly said. I had been staring at Edmund and quickly snapped my attention back to the High King.

"Yes, I can tell. He seems to be having a good time." Peter picked me up around the middle and spun me round effortlessly. "He just wasn't very used to the idea of marriage when he was thrust into it, not unlike yourself I believe." We side stepped a faun dancing merrily through the crowd while playing a reed flute.

"Yes, I just fear that I will not be able to make him happy. I hate that I seem to be interrupting his life. I was quite shocked when I heard about the wedding. I was terrified of what he would think of me. He doesn't seem very pleased about this."

Twirling me by hand, he said "Yes well, as I said, it was very unexpected. And he has always been free to do as he pleases. He is our military leader and is usually running drills. He doesn't have anyone to answer to really. He is free to come and go as he pleases. It will be a new experience for him." He dipped me down as the song ended. "But you have to give him time to get to know you. He'll warm up to you soon enough. You seem very willing to make it work and he will appreciate that. So, have no fear. Everything will be fine." It seemed as though this was the only thing that anyone had to say to me lately. 'Don't worry. It'll be fine. Everything is ok.' But I was worried. I didn't even know my husband. How could I _not_ worry? Still, I put on a brave face and didn't let anyone know that inside, my stomach was still twisted in knots from the whole situation.

He bowed as the last notes faded out and I curtsied. It was dark out and I really just wanted to lie down but my father stepped up and said "King Peter, may I barrow Julianna?" Peter nodded and gave my hand to him. "Please do. Julianna, thank you for the dance."

"Thank _you_," I countered. He walked away and I saw him pull my mother out to the floor. A much slower song, almost a lullaby started as my father took my hand, dancing with me at just short of arms length.

"So how do you feel about Edmund?"

"I don't really know. I haven't had much time to spend with him. But he seems pleasant enough." He nodded.

"Good, good. I would hate for you to be unhappy for the rest of your life. He will treat you well Julianna. He is an honorable man." I smiled at this sentiment. "Besides, this treaty is very important and needs to work. You both know that. I trust he will do anything to make it last." I scoffed, and then I stopped. "Is that all that matters? I get that the treaty is important. You haven't stopped talking about it since you decided to bargain me off to the king. But this is a very large change that I am making. You could at least pretend that you care about me for a moment and not mention the politics involved." My voice was raising and the couples nearest us were staring.

"Julie, be civil child. Keep your voice down." I glared.

"No, I will not. You say that you care for me and yet you can't go five minutes without placing my happiness beneath the importance of this treaty. I understand, father. I swear that I do. But please, stop forcing me to try and be happy about it."

"Julianna, I warn you now. I am your father, and I am your king. You will calm down this instant and you will stop behaving in such an infantile manner," Lucien said sternly. He had used my first name. I knew that he was angry. But at that moment, I didn't care.

I stepped away from him. A few more people were staring now. "No, father, you are not my king. Not anymore. I swear my fealty to the kings and queens of Narnia now. It only seems fitting, given that I am married to one of them." His face turned beat red. He pointed a finger threateningly at me.

"You listen here child. If you do not learn to speak to me in a manner fitting of a king, I swear to you, you will regret it. I will-." It was at that moment that Edmund appeared at my side. "I suggest for your sake that you do not finish that sentence. You're distressing my wife. I trust that you will allow me to take over from here," he said in a cool tone.

"Of course your majesty." My father stepped back, slightly abashed, a first for him. Although Edmund's words had been calm and respectful enough, his eyes revealed the true threat behind them and my father knew that he was not in charge here.

I watched him retreat into the crowd before turning to face Edmund. "Thank you," I mumbled. He gently pulled me to him, taking my hand in his own softly. "You seemed very unhappy. That and I think you were frightening some of the guests." I looked up in alarm but I saw he had a small smile playing on his lips. The first he had directed at me.

"And why was I so scary?"

"Well, you started to sort of shriek and screech a bit," he said. "I was torn to come and stop the argument because you were reaching quite an impressive pitch. And then he raised his hand to you and I decided that we would have to discover your full potential on another occasion.

"That's good to know I suppose," I said giving a small giggle. The laughter stopped and gave way to a small yawn, which I stifled on my arm. "Oh, excuse me."

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I've just had a long day. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for being tired? I'm sorry that you've been kept up all night. If you would like, I could have someone take you upstairs." I looked over the crowd. No one was paying attention to us. I looked back up at him. "Yes please. I would appreciate that very much, not that this party is anything I want to miss," I said looking around the room with a smile.

He led me off of the floor to the edge of the room. He searched the crowd until we found who he was looking for. "Mr. Tumnus, would you please take Julianna up to our chambers?"

"Yes sir, right away. Queen Julianna, if you'll come with me." I followed him in a trance like state. Edmund had said 'our chambers'. I had forgotten that part. I was just getting somewhat comfortable with him and the general idea of being his wife. And I had forgotten the most basic, important thing about a wedding night.

We slipped quietly down the side of the room, catching glimpses of dancing and merriment as we walked. "Mr. Tumnus, have you seen Annalise anywhere?" He thought for a moment. "I do believe I saw her dancing with the fauns. Would you like me to fetch her?" I hated to be so selfish and to pull her away from the festivities but I needed her. "Yes. If it isn't too much trouble." I couldn't look him in the eye.

We were by the doors so I stepped out unnoticed and waited. When they returned, they were smiling and Annalise was red in the face and neck. "Oh Julie, the fauns are simply wonderful. You should go dance with them. I just know you would have a lovely time." I gave her a small smile.

"Perhaps next time I will. But tonight I am tired and going to retire for the evening. I was hoping you would help me out of my gown." She looked at me for a second and then there was understanding in her eyes as her smile faltered.

"Of course Julie." She took my arm as Mr. Tumnus led us up a flight of stairs. I leaned my head on her shoulder as we walked. "You'll be alright Julie. I promise," she assured me in a gently soothing voice. She released my arm and instead rubbed my back.

"I hope so." "I know so," she said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Tumnus led us up many stairs in a spiraling case. After a couple of minutes and a bit of heavy breathing, we stepped onto a landing. There was a dark oak door with silver hinges and handle. Mr. Tumnus pulled it open and bowed. "Do you require any further service from me milady?"

I smiled. "No. Thank you very much." "Your welcome your Majesty." He started to retreat but I said "Um, Mr. Tumnus, if you would, could you call me Julianna or Julie, please?" He gave a small smile. "Of course Julianna."

"Thank you." When he left, Annalise and I stepped inside. I looked around the round room as she closed the door. If I had been forced to guess one thing about Edmund at that time, it would have been that his favorite color was blue. There was a large four poster bed and the curtains were made of deep blue, almost black satin. The blankets matched and had silver thread and pillows. There was a large doorway that led outside to a balcony and the curtains were made of blue and grey shimmering, see through material that swept the floor.

The room was very large and round. A table off to the side had what looked like maps on it. A pine book shelf that curved to fit the wall had shelves crammed with books. A few feet away from the shelf a grand fire place stood. Some small logs burned away in the pit of it, looking very cozy and comforting. There was also a large wardrobe against the wall near the balcony doorway.

"Julie, come here and I'll help you out of the dress and into a shift. And a gown if you want one."

"Yes, I do." I made my way to her and turned so she could undo my buttons. As her fingers began their work I asked "Anna, do I ever bother you? Well, not bother, but do I hurt your feelings?"

"No Julie. Why do you ask?"

"I just hate the fact that we're only friends because you have to be." I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling like this.

She turned me around and looked me in the eye. "Julie, I love you. You are more kind to me than anyone else. And you're not much of an authority to me anymore. I like making you happy. If I ever had a little sister, even an older sister, I would choose you." She hugged me close to her. I hugged her back. "Thank you. I love you too Anna."

"Now, let me get you dressed for bed." She continued to undress me and then walked away and returned with a short shift and an evening gown. It was sleeveless, soft and smooth, a thin ribbon lacing up the back and tying it closed.

"Where did you get that," I asked her. I blushed as I looked at it because it was not an article of clothing I was familiar with. All of mine had sleeves and were solid material, not flimsy little tied on pieces. She giggled. "It was made as a gift for you from Mysty and her assistants. They're very gifted with sewing silk in new ways. By the looks of it, it's as much a present for Edmund as it is for you."

"That is not funny. I can't wear that." She gave me a look and said "Yes you can. You can and you will because it's the only gown in the wardrobe." My eyes widened and I debated checking for myself but I knew it was no use. She had never lied to me before and she wouldn't start now. "That is, unless you want to wear just a shift," she added in an innocent tone.

I glared and took it out of her hands. I slipped it on over my head and although I was mortified by the flesh it showed (it stopped in the middle of my shins and had a low neckline, the tops of my breasts showing clearly), I couldn't help but caress the fabric. It was beautiful. I had never been a vain person, nor one to crave 'only the finest' but if I was or did, this gown did it better.

I turned, noting how it flowed over my subtle hips and ample chest. "It's very nice but I feel ridiculous." She laughed. "You look lovely." She stepped up to me and began taking the flowers and braids out of my hair. I shook my hair out and she looked at me. "If there's nothing else, then I guess I'll go." I didn't want her to, but I knew that I had to let her. She couldn't stay and I needed to calm down.

"I'm fine. Go," I said with a small smile. She hugged me closely and said "Breathe Julie. It's good for you." I chuckled and said "Thank you." She exited and I was left alone.

I walked to the book shelf, running my fingers lightly over the spines. Most were leather bound. Some were paper thin. There were many different kinds: new, crisp white pages, old yellowing edges, golden lettering, titles I recognized and some I didn't, sometimes because of them being in a language foreign and unfamiliar to me. I turned away from the shelf and walked across the room.

I stepped out on the balcony and looked at the view. It was warm out for this early in spring. I could see the shore line and lights of the party spilling out of the balcony below and casting shadows that danced like ghosts across the sand.

Farther out on the water, the moon, a glowing white beacon in the sky, cast it's silvery mist of light on the waves, pulsating serenely, heedless of the rest of the world. I walked to the edge of the pathway only to have it revealed to me that the balcony circled the tower. As I walked slowly around, I saw the forest, black now in just the moon light, mountains, a large city, and then the ocean once more. As I returned to my original view, I let out a small yelp.

Edmund was standing there feet apart, hands clasped behind his back, face peaceful; that is he was peaceful until my scream. He turned quickly to face me. "Julianna, are you alright," he questioned, stepping nearer me.

My hand went to my chest and felt my heart pounding. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. You merely startled me is all. I thought I was alone." He nodded. "I know the feeling. I'm sorry." "It's alright. I'll recover," I replied as I took in his apparel.

He wore soft brown pants that were not tight, but still managed to be fitted. His shirt was the exact opposite, loose fitting and white, slipping down off of his left shoulder to reveal the top part of his muscles. A light breeze ruffled his hair lazily. He really did look adorable yet still handsome.

I noticed that his gaze roamed my body, boldly apparent in my night gown. I casually crossed my arms over my chest and that seemed to break his stare. "Well, nobody expects to see either of us tonight. And I know you're tired, so would you like to go to sleep now?" My breathing stopped for a moment so I nodded and stepped towards him. He turned and let me step in first, and then he pulled the curtains closed behind him. They continued to dance as the warm air whispered through them. The dark blankets had been turned down, the fire was dim, and there was one oil burning lamp on the table with the maps, casting a dull glow.

He stepped to the side of the bed closest to the door. I sat down on the other side, the one closest to the curtains. I saw him lift his shirt off and set it on the table at the head of the bed. He wasn't dark like the Talmarains but he was nicely built. His abs were well defined, as well as his arms, but in a way that matched his slight frame.

He sat on the edge of the bed as I lifted my feet off of the ground and slid them under the covers. I pulled the blankets up as he lay down beside me, doing the same. It was awkward. I was in a stranger's bed, a stranger who had, I assumed, never had anyone in their bed before.

I rolled slightly so that I could see him. The top half of his chest was showing, his right arm behind his head, his left on top of the blankets, almost like he was reaching out to touch me but was unsure of how to proceed or whether or not I would allow him to.

My breathing sped up as I lay there in the nearly black chamber next to him. He must have seen or sensed my agitation because he said "This is new to me. And I don't want you to be afraid of me. We could just, erm… talk tonight. Unless you want to go to sleep. Or if you wanted to well, that is if you would rather…" He trailed off in an embarrassed manner.

"How old are you," I asked wanting to take some of the pressure of conversation off of him.

"I recently turned 17. At the end of the winter passed. And you?" "16, as of the fall, when the leaves just begin to change."

"I see. I love that time of year, as well as spring. Everything changes before your eyes." I nodded.

"Yes, they are lovely times. But I love all of the seasons. They each bring something good to the world."

He snorted. "Not winter. What good does it do?" I felt embarrassed and in a slight voice said "Well, the trees have a different beauty when it snows and they are frosted with icicles. And it kills off bad growth on flowers that they might be able to grow back healthier than before." He raised an eyebrow. "I've never thought of that before."

I smiled. "And you can go ice skating, you can play on the ponds. And there's Christmas." He smiled to himself. "Yes I suppose winter isn't all bad. But I still prefer other seasons." I smiled, then I yawned silently but the lack of noise didn't stop him form seeing.

"I'm sorry. I've kept you up." Before I could protest, he crossed the room and blew out the lamp. He was back in the bed in the same instant. I didn't see him as my eyes were still adjusting, the orange coals glowing in the fireplace being the only source of light, and he made no sound but I felt his presence. I tensed as it got closer, but relaxed slightly as he delicately placed a kiss on my forehead.

I lay down and faced the curtains, back to Edmund. I heard him clear his throat once and then all was silent as I and presumably he as well, drifted off into the smothering state of mind that comes with a dream.

I was aware that something was wrong. I was running up the stairs as swiftly as I could, but my legs felts heavier than the armor I was wearing. I pushed myself as hard as I could and then I saw it. I shot through the door and was immediately blinded by the bright sunlight; however I forced myself to run faster still, using my ears only until the blindness faded. I paid no attention to the motions going on around me. I ran straight through it all, ducking when I had to, jumping when I couldn't. I didn't know why I was going there but I was headed to the forest. Something was pulling me there as if by magic. But it was not a good magic…it was dark, scary magic, one that frightened me beyond all imagination.

I was breathing heavily as I dodged trees, packed densely together. And then BAM! I hit the ground hard, my lungs releasing the air they held. But that stopped me for only a moment. For some reason, this didn't seem to faze me at all. It was like I was used to it. I rolled with the hit and sprung up in the clearing, spiraling around to face the one who had hit me.

A man I did not recognize stood there with a rope. Another held a sword that I knew in a split second. I scanned the clearing for him. He was lying against a tree, hands and feet tied behind his back. His face was bloodied and bruised and I though I would be sick.

I spun back to face the man who had taken a step closer to me but it was a hesitant one. And then the unthinkable happened. The great lion stepped out of the trees and up between the two enemy men.

"What are you doing here? With them?"

"I am not with them Julianna. I am here with you." I looked around. The men had stilled, the trees didn't sway and I realized that the distant battle cries were silent.

"This isn't real is it," I asked looking for clarification. He shook his great head, mane moving only slightly.

"No, it is very real. It had just not yet come to pass. But I assure you, it is real." I looked back at Edmund, looking lifeless on the ground.

"Then does that mean he's…" I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Edmund lives. He is wounded though." I faced Aslan once more. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because it will be your job to save him, when the time comes."

"How will I know what to do when it happens?"

""You will have three choices when you again come to this moment. You may kill the men here at which point more will appear and they shall kill you both, you may stay away and allow Edmund to die, or you may come to fight, fight but do not kill, and you will be captured, but they will not harm Edmund further."

As I stared into his deep golden eyes, I knew it to be true. "Why will they not kill me if I fight only to disarm?"

"One of the two men that you face is a prince, a noble man that has his soldiers' loyalties. If you kill him, they will descend upon you faster than you would be able to react. However, if you challenge him to a duel, they will not intercede. It is against their customs. You will be able to win though."

"Well what kind of choice is that? Kill and be killed, don't kill and be taken or run like a coward and let someone else die?"

"It is not an easy task, but it will have to be your decision"

"But I can't even fight, so not coming seems to be the only option. But I can't let Edmund die," I cried throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Peace Julianna. There is no use worrying about it. You do need to think about your options though. But this is very important. You must not discuss it with anyone; the choice must be yours and yours alone. If they intercede, it will change the entire course of events and it may not be that Edmund is the only one harmed."

I thought I would cry. I was faced with an almost impossible choice and now I had to face it completely alone. "But I can't," I cried in desperation.

"You can and you must: you will. You will know in your heart what you must do. You have a great destiny in the world and destiny always finds a way to be." And with that, he turned, retreating into the forest.

"But Aslan, Aslan wait, please," I begged. But he didn't stop and soon he ghosted completely out of sight. "Aslan," I screamed.

"Aslan won't help you now girly." I whipped around as I heard a voice. With Aslan gone, it appeared that the world had retuned to normal, leaving me alone with the two men from earlier.

The one who had spoken held his sword out and was walking towards me. "Please, no," I pleaded. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll make it quick." And with that he ran at me, sword head positioned for my throat.

I shot up in the bed, eyes still closed as I issued a blood curdling scream while awaiting the impalement that never came. I did however feel hands on my shoulders turning me to the right, shaking me slightly. I tried to fight them off until I heard the voice they belonged to.

"Julianna, are you ok? It's alright, it was a dream, you were just dreaming." Edmund was speaking to me. I opened my eyes, although it didn't make much of a difference. The black of night still blanketed the sleeping world and the dying fire had extinguished itself. I was quiet although my breathing was ragged and shallow.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's ok. What were you dreaming about?" I remembered Aslan's words and even as I attempted to convince myself that it was only a dream, I knew better than to tell him.

"I don't remember," I lied.

"Oh, well you were talking about Aslan and that's when I woke up. And then the talking turned into screaming. I was going to wake you, but I didn't know whether or not I should."

"Really, I can't imagine what I must have been dreaming about. I don't remember it at all. But don't worry about not waking me. I'm merely sorry that I woke you." I felt his hand leave my shoulder and travel lightly over my cheek and to the top of my head. He ran his fingers delicately through my tresses, pushing them back over my shoulder.

"A few minutes of sleep are a small demand to know that you are well." He sounded so caring as he said this that I blushed at the sentiment in his words. "Thank you," I mumbled as I lay back down. I rested closer to him, close enough to feel his body's heat.

Suddenly his hand rested on my stomach, arm on my side. I knew it to be a caring gesture, so I eased back a few inches, allowing my back to touch his bare chest. He was warm and I realized how cold I was, but I still felt awkward to be touching him in any way other than formal. Even now, I was feeling like it was wrong to be this close so soon. However, it was a kind thing he was doing so I didn't pull away. I fell asleep like that and did not dream of dying or Aslan again.

** Ok, so there's chapter three. I promise it will get better. I just need to set things up. And I know that in movies it doesn't really matter how unfamiliar Kings and Queens are on their wedding night, they seal the deal. But this seemed like the kind of thing that Edmund would do. I'll update again soon. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So here's chapter four. I hope everybody likes it. I do shoot a bow as a hobby but don't know too much about them, or crossbows so don't kill me if I use less than accurate terms :P anyways, read and review and as always, enjoy. **

I woke up with the sun. Edmund's hand had never left my side. I gently lifted his arm and slid out of the bed. It was a crisp, cool spring morning. I heard birds chirping away happily. I shivered slightly in the morning air. The sky was casting pink and orange lights on the water. It truly was beautiful. I stood looking out, admiring the beauty and I decided something. I didn't want to be watching this alone. I would learn to fight, and I would save Edmund.

"You're not much one for sleep are you?" I gave a start and faced him. He was leaning on the arch of the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. The breeze ruffled his hair slightly.

"You're not much one for making noise when you walk up behind people are you," I asked, answering his question with a question.

"Point taken," he said with a nod. "But I have been immersed in the military for a few years now. I've been taught to be quiet when doing just about anything. I am sorry though."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I didn't wake you did I?"

He stepped up beside me. "No, I am normally up around now." I nodded. "And what's your schedule like?" He thought about it for a second and said, "Well, first I eat breakfast. Then I usually go our for a ride and battle practice. I come in for lunch and take it in my study where I read for a while. After that, it's back to the battlefield. Then I may take a walk or swim and by then it's normally time to go inside to attend to a royal agenda with Peter. Following that, I have dinner with him and the rest of my family. I go back to my study after that. I spend an hour or so, then my bath is drawn, I bathe and go to sleep."

"Would you mind if I went with you today? I mean, if you would rather I didn't, then I could find something else to do."

"No, or course not. I'd be honored for you to join me. We'll have to find you a horse, and something to do during battle practice."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well I don't think it will be very interesting to sit and watch everyone fight for hours on end." I gave him a look. "Is that your way of saying that you won't allow me to learn to fight?"

He sputtered. "No, not at all, I had just, well, I mean, I had assumed you wouldn't want to. Do you?"

I nodded as I walked back inside the room, going to the wardrobe. I opened its doors and inside sat a gown of mine, a simple light blue dress that had a ribbon separating my bust line from the rest of the dress. A white shift and corset hung as well but I wanted neither of them. I took the dress out as Edmund stepped in and said "If you really wish to, then we need to have you fitted for leathers; chain mail and armor if you decide to continue. We can have that done after breakfast. You can borrow Susan's though until yours are ready."

"She won't mind?" he shook his head and said "No, she very rarely goes out and when she does, she only shoots her bow so she doesn't wear it."

"Alright then." I noticed a partition had been placed next to the map table. I looked to Edmund. "I had them bring one. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." I walked towards it and before stepping behind it, I said "Thank you," looking over my shoulder at him. I slipped out of my nightgown as he said, "You're welcome." It slipped smoothly over my skin. I lifted the gown up and pulled it over my head, pulling the long strands of my hair out of the back of the dress.

I peeked around the edge of the divider and saw that Edmund was lacing up the front of his black trousers, shirt still in the wardrobe and I quickly pulled back, a little blush creeping over my cheeks.

"Are you dressed," I asked a second later.

"Yes," he said. As I stepped out, he was adjusting his white shirt.

I walked back to the wardrobe and took out the little pair of flat black shoes. Dropping them on the floor, I stepped into them. He ran a hand through his hair and said "I'm ready," causing me to grin. "And you," he asked me.

"Do you have a mirror and a brush?" He nodded. "Annalise is waiting to take you to them."

"Then yes, I'm done." He walked to the door and pulled it open. "After you," he said, bowing the way out to me. I smiled as I shuffled into the hall. He stepped up beside me, raising his hand as though about to take my own. I raised mine as well and looped our arms gently in a formal fashion.

"With the exception of a terrifying dream and waking up with the sun, did you sleep well? Were you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied. "And did you get enough sleep. That is, were you able to get back to sleep easily enough?" he gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, within minutes." A curious tone came to his voice as he asked "Did you ever remember what you were dreaming about?" I bit my lip and said "No, I didn't," as we reached the landing. He dropped it easily enough as Annalise approached. "Well, you may want to tie your hair back. It's not easy to fight and that would just be a hazard to your sight. So I'll leave you to it then," he said slipping away. He leaned in and awkwardly kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon then," I said as he walked away. I followed Annalise into the powder room, suddenly very nervous about my decision to fight.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtT

"Ugh," I cried as I hit the ground once again. I was hot; the leather provided virtually no ventilation. I had been too nervous to eat anything so I was hungry. My legs, arms, and my hands stung where I had been hit several times, not to mention the pain in my back from falling and being knocked over or hit so often. All of that was bad but what was worse to me than being hot, thirsty and in pain was that I was embarrassed.

I had walked out onto the field and was given a wooden sparring sword. I had spent almost two hours learning the most basic maneuvers there were, I was fighting an adolescent centaur, and I was still losing. A small crowd, Edmund included, had formed.

"Your highness, are you alright," the centaur asked in alarm once more. I had become more agitated as the fighting progressed so I nodded once as I climbed to my feet. "Again," I said gruffly. "But your Highness, perhaps a short break would be useful…"

I said, 'again'," I growled as I gripped my sword in the ready position. He nodded his head once in acknowledgement. We began to circle and then he attacked. I was once more in awe of the speed and strength behind his blows. He was much more graceful than I would have guessed a creature of his size would be. Every movement was a smooth reflection of the muscle that even the youngest centaurs had. And, once more, I parried each stroke of his sword…temporarily. As before, I was able to fend him off only for a few moments and then he would pull some trick out of thin air and I would go down.

This time it was a move he had used before. I stepped to deal him a blow and he began to step around me. I started to turn anticipating his next move, only for him to quickly turn, step behind me and strike me in the back. The effect was almost instantaneous. I hit my knees crying out as I fell. "AHH," I grunted. I gritted my teeth to keep from allowing any more sound to escape as a white-hot pain flashed across my back.

"Highness please," the centaur pleaded as I staggered to my feet. "Perhaps you would rather go work with the archers, and work more on swordsmanship tomorrow, or even later this afternoon if you are adamant. Just please rest before continuing." My breathing was labored, I was in pain, and I was about to give in before two things changed my mind. First, I happened to glance at Edmund out of the corner of my eye. He looked thoughtful, as though he were gauging my merit as I decided. The second thing, which made my mind up, whether I wanted to continue or not, was the whisper that I heard.

"She could take all the time in the world to rest and it wouldn't help her." I glared at the ground and gripped my sword.

"GO," I cried as I launched myself at the centaur without warning. I knew he hadn't been the one to say it but I channeled all my rage into the fight, onto him. He gave me a sly smile. I however was beyond smiles. I threw myself into the fight with a renewed vigor that I hadn't yet shown and I was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand. His smile disappeared as we fought and was soon replaced with a scowl. He began using tricks I hadn't seen. However, I was still winning. My final move was one I didn't know I had in me.

I was slowly backing him into the ring of onlookers. He had to turn to allow himself enough room to fight and that's when I did it. I dropped down and rolled, springing back up onto my knees even with his mid section. I thrust my sword straight out in front of me and slammed it first back and then forwards, hitting both pairs of his legs, springing up, whipping his back as I went.

As he hit the ground, I turned, swinging my sword as though about to hit his neck and he closed his eyes, seizing up for the impact. However, I stopped my sword and then pressed it to his throat, something he still had been unable to do to me. Both of our chests were heaving. Everyone was silent and then I reached a hand out to him.

"If you aim for places other than my back, I will do you the same courtesy. It hurts." The centaur eyes my hand and then accepted it with a grin. "I'll make no promises Highness, but I'll do my best." I pulled him up.

"I think I'll take that break now," I added as an after thought.

"Of course Highness," he said. "Julianna or Julie, please" I corrected him. "Julianna," he said with a nod. I turned to face the crowd. They parted and I sealed my lips as I began my long walk. I refused to limp away from this, so I also clenched my fists, facing straight ahead and walked away as quickly as I could.

The group broke up as I exited. I walked over to sit in the shade of a great oak. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, unlacing the leather tunic I wore.

"That was a very good fight," I heard Edmund say. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him: he was lowering himself to sit beside me. I pulled the leather off and said "Thanks." I rolled my head to the left and circled, allowing my neck to pop several times. As my head pointed to the right Edmund exclaimed "My goodness, are you alright?"

"What?!" The fear in his voice frightened me. Then his hand, surprisingly cool for the heat about us, was on my neck. It ran over my neck, stopping at the top of my dress line.

"You have a huge welt on you back." I reached up and my fingers brushed his. Sure enough, I felt a strip of skin warmer than the rest and much more sensitive to slight pressure. "How far does it go," I asked him.

"I don't know. It goes down the back of dress," he said. I started unlacing it. "What are you doing," he asked putting his hand over mine quickly, nerves clear in his voice.

"I want to know how bad it is. No one's looking," I said brushing his hand off of mine. I saw him look around and then felt his hand slide down my back, continuing where mine had stopped. I pulled my thick braid over my shoulder, playing with the end.

"Well," I said. He pushed the back of my dress wider and then I heard him give a low hiss. I felt his smooth cool finger run diagonally the length of my back. But it didn't end there. They ran up the length as well as across the width. I bit my lip. "Mm," I gasped as something caused fire to appear in my back. "You're bleeding, but only a small bit. Do you want to go to the medical post?"

"No thank you. I didn't even feel it until it was touched." He looked down. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. There was regret in his tone that he had caused me pain.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just that it's not bad enough to need any attention. I was actually wondering if I could practice with a bow."

He smiled. "You're now a queen of Narnia. There is little that will be denied to you."

"Oh," I said. He gently traced the welts once more, careful to avoid the one that bled. His touch was feather light. It felt good, the cold soothing my fiery flesh.

I then felt my back being covered as he relaced my dress. He stood up and offered me his hand. When he pulled, I must have been lighter than he anticipated for I bounced into his chest and his arms immediately wound themselves around my waist to prevent me from falling over.

I stepped back, as soon as was polite so that he wouldn't think I didn't want him to touch me. It wasn't that. I didn't mind it. I was just nervous. I looked at the ground so that he could not see me blush. He linked arms and led us through the crowds and fields.

"Where did you learn to fight," he asked me. I looked over at him and then pointed back behind us. "Orin just…" I faltered. He shook his head. "No, I mean before. You either picked it up very quickly, not to say that you can't, or you have somewhat of a background with it."

"Oh, that's easy. When I was younger, I used to go out and play fight with the soldiers. They never actually hit me, but they would tap me where I would have been wounded. As I got older," I said as we passed a group of fauns and centaurs making synchronized movements, "Father limited my involvement in it. He said that I had other things I should be doing, and then one day I realized it had become a spectator's event, so I stopped going altogether."

He looked over at me as we continued walking. "That wasn't right of him. A sword kills a woman just as easily as it does a man. I think everyone that is able should learn some sort of self-defense. I know that I couldn't have gone through life in Narnia not knowing how to wield a sword. It wouldn't feel right, natural. To take away ones right and ability of protection is wrong." He wasn't speaking very loudly but I could hear the passion behind his words. I think that was when I began to fall in love with him. That he could care so much for the lives of so many was a concept that captivated me.

"You care very much for your people. And as living things, not just tax dollars and tributes. That's rare in royalty," I told him while glancing at his profile.

He seemed to be deep in thought, almost angry and I thought I had upset him so we walked in silence until I saw several targets come into view.

"Sometimes it seems as though Peter and Susan get too caught up in the politics. Lucy is very caring but she is sometimes forgotten due to her age. I think that they need someone to keep them in mind." He hastily added "Not that I'm the only one that cares for them. It's just that I'm the only one not completely flooded with work everyday. And I am so very closely involved with the military workings. I'm out with them running drills more often than Peter. I know that he hates its divided as it is but he accepts it and that's what makes him such a great ruler." He looked down at me. "Don't you come from royalty as well?"

"Yes," I replied. "And as I said, your caring is very rare in royalty, which I do have experience with."

We stepped up to a tent that was set up near the target clearing as Edmund gave a slight grin. He pulled the flap open and I stepped in.

"Oh my," I gasped. He smiled. Shelves of bows of all types surrounded us; wooden, those with metal accessories, as well as crossbows. And on one wall, covering the shelves were hundreds of quivers of arrows.

I was speechless for a moment and then asked "Why so many? Is the army that big?"

"It's a big land," he replied with a slight shrug and a nod.

"Are they all necessary," I questioned slightly in awe. I hadn't noticed the presence of another.

"Often, your majesty, it is more to scare. We haven't needed full forces since the battle with Jaidus." We turned to see a centaur, one that I recognized from both the wedding and the training field.

"Oreius," Edmund said in greeting.

"Majesties," he answered with a sweeping bow.

"Isn't Jaidus the um, well, wasn't she the White Witch?" They both nodded and I said "So you do still have those that you must fight, sometimes with a large scale army?"

"Yes, but never on the same scale as the first battle we led," Edmund answered. "Every country has its enemies, no matter the size. There are times such as now when we must send troops beyond the range of quick reinforcements and aide, so we send many. It makes the enemies believe that we have more soldiers on call than we really do. It's simply a military deception."

I was slightly more at ease. But only slightly. "But what if they attack? Narnians are just to die?" Oreius answered. "With all respect you Majesty, they are glad to defend their lands. There is no forced service. And," he added with a chuckle as I opened my mouth to interrupt, "I am certain that they would be rather upset that you question their loyalty to Narnia." And with that I could tell the discussion was over. I nodded and turned back to Edmund only to see him holding a crossbow, a bow and two quivers of arrows resting at his feet. "Shall we," he asked.

We walked out, all three of us and stood in front of a target. The distance intimidated me, nearly twenty yards, because I knew, as with the swords, those around me would be far more skilled than I.

But at a nod from Edmund, Oreius retreated in the direction of the tent. Edmund picked up the bow first. It was a very dark, unpolished wood. There was something carved into it that looked quite possibly to be nymphs of some sort. He also grabbed an arrow and looked at me.

"So this," he said pointing to the feathered end "is your knock. It pops onto the string and holds on. It should go even with this." He ran his finger along a groove at about the midpoint of the bow's wooden frame. "It's your arrow rest. You go ahead and do it."

He held them out to me and I took them with shaking hands. I lay my arrow in the groove and pulled it back to the string. Giving a sharp tug, the knock popped into place. I looked up at him. "Good. Now, raise your bow keeping the hand on the bow straight and long." I did as he stepped up behind me. He gently put his hands on top of mine. We both turned to face off to the right, perpendicular to the target, prompted by his movement.

"Cup the bow with your thumb on the right side and light, not gripping fingers on the left. It should be resting firmly in the 'U' of your thumb and fingers." Again, I did as instructed.

"Now, with your right hand, I want you to put your third and fourth fingers below and your second finger above the arrow. Good, now," he said putting his hand lightly on my wrist. "Pull back, keeping your left arm just slightly cocked and keeping your right arm firm."

I struggled a bit but with some help from him, I got the string pulled back. "Ok, now with your right hand, press the tip of your top finger into where your cheek and jaw meet. Curl your left hand fingers in but don't squeeze too tightly. Line up your shot by aligning that top left finger with where you are shooting at. When you want to, be sure to move your finger out of the way, release the arrow by gently opening your fingers and allowing it to roll out. Breathe in and hold it before you let go. This steadies your shot."

I breathed in a couple of times. I thought my arm was going to start shaking, that the muscle might cramp, so I released. With a defined twang, the arrow shot off and buried itself in the target. It was about seven or eight inches off of the center.

I frowned but he gave a little smile. "Very good. Is this the first time you've shot a bow?" I nodded, a frown still on my face. "You're very good at it especially for never having done it before. Do you want to try again?"

"Yes," I said as I grabbed for another arrow. I fitted it and after a great struggle got it pulled back. Edmund had been helping the first time more than I realized. Once back it was slightly easier to hold so I aimed as best I could and let go. This on hit a bit higher and to the left of the first arrow. I let a quick breath out of my nose.

I grabbed another arrow, about to fit it, but I didn't have the chance to do so before I heard a sound much like the bow but louder and like something harder was being shot. Without thinking, I dropped, throwing my hands up to cover my head. I felt something hard scrape across my face but ignored it.

"I'm sorry," Edmund said with a boyish grin as he lowered his crossbow. "I didn't mean to scare you. I should have told you it would make that noise." He reached down and pulled me up by a hand.

"It's fine. I just wasn't prepared for that," I said with a slight smile. I looked down and off to the side, blush covering my cheeks.

"Oh no," he said as he stepped up and put a hand on my face. "What," I asked. He pulled his fingers away and the tips had a small amount of blood on them. Naturally, I reached up and felt it, the blood wet and a bit sticky under my fingers.

"I must have scraped the arrow head while I was hiding from the vicious crossbow," I said with a grin but he continued to frown.

"I insist we let someone look at this. It's worse than your back. Please," he added as it looked like I was about to protest. I sighed and nodded, gathering the bow and quiver in my hands. He grabbed that which he had used and we quickly made our way to the tent to drop the equipment off before heading back towards Cair Paravel. Edmund kept glancing nervously over at me.

"Edmund, I'm fine. Honestly, I can't even feel it." That was only slightly a lie. It did twinge a small bit but it was more than manageable. I was more concerned with the blood I knew was on my face. I didn't want it drying on my dress because I had thrown out many gowns from stains and this was one of my favorites.

"All the same. It's almost lunch time anyways. We would have headed in soon and I'd feel much better if someone looked at that, cleaned it at least," he said. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once we reached the castle, he veered right and took me through a door I had yet to notice. It was small inside and a female faun was bandaging the arm of a centaur. They looked up when we entered.

"Highnesses," she said with a bow of her head. "Solana," Edmund said with a nod.

"How can I help you today," she asked as she finished her bandage and gave the centaur a pat in the direction of the door. "Highnesses," he said in a deep voice as he stepped past us.

"Julianna needs a cut cleaned." He put a gentle hand on my back and I stepped forward. "I cut it on an arrow," I said, blushing at my foolishness.

She smiled. "I see all sorts of injuries. There's no need to explain. Now if you step this way, I'll get that cleaned up straight away." She poured some water from a blue flowered pitcher into a matching bowl and dipped a linen rag in as I stepped to her.

She was very gentle as she wiped the dried blood from my cheek and neck. It had apparently stopped bleeding and she said, "Well, it's not deep. You should be fine in a day or two. Just keep it clean."

"Of course," I answered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome your Highness."

"Please, call me Julianna or Julie," I said for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"Yes, of course Julianna. Please come back if you need anything at all."

"Thank you. I will," I said as we turned to exit. Once out, we went to the staircase and made a trek up the stairs. However, we didn't go as far as our room but stopped several floors below. He turned left down a corridor and I followed him through a door on the right hand side.

I gasped as I once again was astounded by books but this was much different than the ones in his: correction, our room. The sheer number of books in the room was enough to shock anyone. Floor to ceiling, bookshelves crammed full of scores of books and novels, full to almost bursting. A ladder rested on one wall, the only empty wall. Well, not empty but it did not have shelves; instead it had a grand fireplace with two large armchairs and a huge fur rug sitting in front of it. In between the two chairs was a small mahogany table.

Edmund smiled at my gasp. "Do you like it?" I nodded. "I love it. I love books. All kinds. Reading is the one thing that can always take you anywhere. No matter how things are going, you can always go somewhere else with a book." I looked up as I realized that I sounded like a babbling idiot. However, Edmund, still smiling simply said "Yes, I agree. I come in here often. It's quiet and calming. I love it here." He blushed as he looked down.

"Can I pick one? Please," I asked. He nodded. "Of course. Anyone you like. What's mine is yours." I turned slowly on the spot, looking all around me. There were thousands of books to choose from and I was supposed to pick one. How would I ever make such a decision? It would take ages to find one that I wanted. I turned to Edmund.

"Which one is your favorite?" Without hesitation, he turned and walked to the shelf to my right. He reached up to the third shelf and pulled down a brown, leather bound book. He placed it in my hands. It was thick and heavy, titled in gold lettering.

"Tales and Stories of Narnia? What is it?"

"It's what it says. It's the story of the creation of Narnia, passed down for many years. Someone finally wrote it all down. There are also the fairy tales that Narnian parents tell their children. It's very interesting. No matter your age. I still read it sometimes." I opened it and skimmed the page. The words were printed in a beautifully calligraphy. I walked over to a chair and sat down. While looking over at me out of the corner of his eyes, he selected a book and then joined me across from the fire. I flipped the book open to the first page and started to read. But I wasn't paying attention to my book. I was too busy watching him over the top of my pages. I wanted to see his habits, the way he moved when he was still. He seemed to have many nervous movements; he would alternate which leg he had crossed, occasionally drum his fingers on his book. There were shifts in his body and tilts in his head that I found adorable because of the way that it threw his hair into his eyes and he would have to brush it away with a slight huff.

I don't know how long it was that we sat there until there was a knock at the door. I jumped and my book hit the floor with a thud. "Come in," Edmund said calmly. He looked up as the door opened and a faun entered carrying a large tray of sandwiches cut in half. "Highnesses, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Of course not. Thank you Misen," Edmund told him. Misen set the tray down on the table and then backed out of the room. "Please ring for me if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Edmund said. He waited until the door shut and then he turned to me. " Please, take any that you want. There are plenty." I delicately took a sandwich and began nibbling on the edge. He took one as well, but his bites were significantly larger.

He had two sandwiches while I had one half. When I was finished he looked to me and asked, "So, would you like to go out and do something else? Besides practicing I mean." I thought about it for a moment.

"Could we go for a ride through the forest? It looks so pretty from here. And I love riding horses." He nodded. "Of course. We'll go at once." In no time at all we were out at the stables. "Good afternoon your Majesties," said a young man in that was tossing hay into a stall.

"Good afternoon Wesley. How are how are you all today."

"I'm well. I hope to find you the same way. The horses are all doing well also. Although, Phillip seems a bit restless; are you here to take him out?"

"Yes. And Adonia as well. But we'll saddle them."

"Oh course Your Majesty." Wesley went back to his work while Edmund took my hand and walked to the end of the stables. He stopped before a large chestnut horse. "Julianna, this is Phillip."

I reached out and ran my hand gently down the length of his face. "Hello Phillip. You're beautiful."

"Thank you," the horse said. It was unintentional; I let out a piercing scream and jumped back, stumbling into the other row of stalls. Wesley appeared. "Is everything alright?" Edmund's mouth twitched and I knew he was fighting a smile.

"Yes Wesley, everything is fine here. Thank you." When he retreated, Edmund took a moment to compose himself. "Are you ok," he asked.

I pursed my lips. "You can laugh. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not used to talking animals. It just startled me. I'm sorry." Edmund chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. It's quite understandable. I was stunned the first time I met a talking animal; Mr. Beaver was quite a shock." I smiled and once more stepped up to the stall. "Phillip, I'm sorry for screaming. It is very nice to meet you." I once reached my hand out but stopped. "Do you mind, if I, if…"

"Of course not," the horse said while stepping closer and dipping his head. I smiled as I gently stoked his muzzle. I then looked at Edmund. "I do love a good adventure and any that starts with a surprise talking horse is bound to be a good one. Shall we get started?" He smiled as well. "Of course."

We got the horses out and saddled. Adonia was a brilliant white. She also spoke and had a very gentle disposition. We started to the edge of the forest. It looked full of mystery and beauty. As upset as I had been by the prospect of marriage less than a fortnight before, I was already enchanted by my new home and hoped never to leave it. I had a husband that I was falling in love with quite quickly and the only thing I was left desiring, I intended to work to get in time. But for the time, I just enjoyed the quite friendship we enjoyed as he took me on our first adventure together.

… **I know that I deserve to be tarred and feathered for making you guys wait so long. I'm so bad at this. But I hope that you'll forgive me. As always, review but please no really mean ones. Constructive criticism is fine though. I really do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll **_**try**_** to update soon. I'm so sorry if it doesn't happen though. I love you all my wonderful readers and hope this story is worth it. TTFN, ta ta for now : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope that you guys still like the story. I really do appreciate the people who put up with my slacker updating. I hope that you all like this chapter too. And there will at one point be a lemon but it won't be very graphic, just a general overview so to speak, done with very soon. Anyways, don't forget to read and review. **

Edmund and I rode until sundown. The beauty we encountered in the woods mystified me and I thanked Edmund several times for taking me on the ride as we walked back into the castle from the ride.

"I'm just glad that you enjoyed yourself. Some visitors have requested the same tour and were frightened, or grew tired within the hour. I'm glad that you will be living somewhere that you will like." I smiled as we made our way upstairs to change for dinner.

I was still smiling when we emerged in the dining hall and found ourselves seated at a small round table. Lucy, Susan and Peter were already there.

"Hello everyone," Edmund said as we sat, Susan to my right and Lucy to my left. Edmund sat between Susan and Peter, I assumed out of tradition or habit. As the meal was served Peter asked, "Where have you two been?"

"We went for a ride. Through the forest. It was beautiful," I answered with a shy smile. "I really enjoyed it." He beamed.

"Wonderful. I think that you'll find many marvelous things in Narnia, most of which will appear in that forest." He looked at the rest of the table. "Did everyone else have a pleasant afternoon?"

"Yes, I spent mine working on my embroidery," Susan said with a warm smile. Lucy rolled her eyes and I hid a grin.

Lucy then piped up. "I went to the beach. It was lovely. It was a bit chilled though. It shouldn't be long until it's warm enough for swimming though." She smiled. "Julie, do you like to swim?" I wiped my mouth with my napkin before answering.

"I don't know. I've never been in deep water before. It's usually just shallow rivers or wading pools in Breyliet. We don't have many deep lakes, no seas at all."

"You've never been swimming," she asked incredulously.

"Lu," Susan chastised gently. I shook my head.

"It's alright. No, I haven't. I do want to though. There was a woman who worked in our kitchens. She said she came from an island. All of the children could swim before they could walk." Lucy smiled as she continued eating. She let out a small giggle.

"Swimming babies, that would be amusing to see." We all laughed and then Edmund turned to Peter.

"And how was your day?"

Peter sighed. "I wish it had been as nice as all of yours. I received word from the northern territories. The only trouble is, it has been more than just one word and all of the accounts are getting mixed and jumbled and down right unbelievable. I don't know what is and is not true."

Lucy looked down at her half eaten dinner. "I hate the Talmarains. All of them," she moped in her small voice. Susan once more started to say something but Peter raised a quieting hand.

"All of them?"

"Yes," Lucy said sourly.

"Even the children, and the women, and the elderly who do not fight or make decisions to go to war?"

She looked up and said, "Well no, but I hate the men. The soldiers. Why can't they just leave everyone else alone?"

"So it's soldiers you hate? Do you hate Narnian soldiers?" She looked appalled.

"No, of course not. They fight for freedom and their homes."

Peter gave her a kind look. "And that is all that the Talmarains do. They fight for what they believe is the right thing to do. They have their ideals just as we have ours. They may conflict, but we both have the freedom to have those ideals."

Lucy pouted even further as she realized she had been defeated by logic. She pushed out from the table. "I think I'm finished now. I'm going to my room." We all smiled at her as she walked around the table hugging her siblings goodnight. I was surprised when she hugged me.

"Oh, um, good night Lucy. I hope you have sweet dreams."

"Good night Julie." She then whispered in my ear. "I'm glad that you are my sister now too." She then took a step back from the table. Mr. Tumnus materialized from the edge of the room. "Shall I escort you Lucy?"

"Yes please." They linked arms and Susan said "Perhaps Julie and I will stop by your room tonight and we can all talk, girl to girl to girl." Lucy nodded and smiled as she exited the room.

Once she was gone, Edmund turned to Peter once more. "So, how bad is it really?" Peter released a heavy sigh.

"Well, it's certainly not good. We don't know for sure what's going on. There are reports that villages have been attacked. Others say they saw the soldiers leaving. It's all just a jumbled mess."

Susan spoke up. "But how can we know? We can't just allow those that send us these reports to stay and hope that they're wrong. They could die."

"I know," Peter answered. "But the only way that we can know is if we send another scouting party. I find it hard to believe though that too much could have changed so quickly." He looked sideways at Edmund who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can go," he finally said. We all looked at him. "I can leave in two days time. Most of the men have yet to unpack and settle into their homes again, what with the wedding being yesterday."

"But you've only just gotten back," Susan said. Edmund frowned at her, but in a sad, not annoyed way. "I can't help that. We were chosen to rule Narnia. Part of that is protecting our people."

Peter said "But what about Julie." He looked at me and then back at Edmund. "You were just married yesterday." Edmund looked up at me.

"I know. And I don't want to leave. But I must. You can't, and we would never send a woman so that eliminates Lucy, Juliana and Susan. It just leaves me." His eyes looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped. He looked like he wanted me to understand but couldn't get the words out.

"I have no troubles with his leaving. It must be done. I wouldn't want the people of Breyliet to be left defenseless, nor do I want Narnians in peril. If Edmund must go, then so be it. He will return and then we can resume getting to know each other. I presume this will not be the only time he leaves," I said as a question.

"No, it won't," Susan said hesitantly.

"Then I don't see why I cannot begin to get accustomed to his absences now."

Peter looked sidelong at Edmund. "Edmund, do you feel that you have gotten to know Julie well?" Something about the tone of Peter's voice suggested that there was more to this question than there appeared.

Edmund looked at the table and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We haven't had much time together." His answer seemed just as loaded.

"I see," Peter replied. He then looked at Susan and I and said "I'm sorry to ask this ladies, but do you think that I could have a private word with Edmund, please?" We both stood.

"Of course," Susan answered for us. I cast a glance at Edmund but couldn't read his face. I then gave Peter a smile and said "Good night, Peter. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Good night Julie. Susan," he said, tipping his head at his sister.

We exited the hall and Susan took my arm through hers. "Julie, do you think that I could have a word with you, privately please?"

"Sure," I said while giving her a smile. Inside, however, I was panicking. Had I done something wrong? I didn't think so. I had been with Edmund all day… unless we had both done something and Peter was currently chastising him.

We started up the staircase and she said, "We'll wait until my chambers. That will keep unwanted ears from overhearing." I nodded and we took four staircases in silence before she said, "Yes, in here." She walked down to the second door on the right. Unlike Edmund's room, Susan's was not part of a tower.

Her curtains were white and currently open, ruffling slightly in the nighttime breeze. Her windows were large and had benches with stuffed cushions. They overlooked the ocean. Her bed was a made of a very lightly colored wood and the blankets were lavender and indigo. A small throw blanket in pinkish lavender was across the foot of her bed. A large vase of yellow flowers stood on her matching bureau. Across from the door stood a wardrobe and a bookshelf, neatly packed with volumes that all seemed to be in sets. I smiled. "Your room is so pretty. Did you make the blankets?" She had been talking about embroidery earlier and this seemed very much like her.

"I helped with the cushions and I made the smaller blanket. I have yet to make such a large quilt yet, but I will." She moved to her bed and sat near her bed and then patted the seat next to her. "Please," she said as I watched her.

I slowly made my way to her side and then sat and waited, anxious for what was to come. She looked at me. "Is something troubling you," she asked kindly.

I shook my head. "No, I just worry that I may have done something I shouldn't have." She shook her head and gave a small chuckle, taking my hands in hers.

"No, no, it's nothing like that dear. I just wanted to speak to you and I felt it would be best done in private."

"Oh," I said. I was relieved. I had only just arrived. I would hate to be sent away. She cleared her throat and started.

"So, please, tell me honestly; do you feel you will be at home here?"

"Oh, yes, I'm already falling in love with it. It's such a beautiful land." I smiled and she nodded.

"That's good. I'm very glad to hear it. And Edmund, do you think you will be happy with him." I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded. She smiled. "You can be honest. I swear, nothing you say will be thought of badly.

"I do, really, I think I will be happy with him, it's only. Well, I've just met him and do not know very much about him. I only know what I learned today. But yes, I do think that I will be happy with him, that I will love him in a short time."

She smiled once more. "That is a relief. He seems to like you as well. He may not say as much, but I could tell at dinner that he does not like that he has to leave you, especially so soon into your marriage." She paused.

"Go on, please," I encouraged her.

"Well, it is like I said; very soon in your marriage. I only wonder if, have you shown affection for each other?" It was my turn to pause.

"I'm sorry, how do you mean?" She looked at me and gave an embarrassed look.

"I hate to pry, but have you consummated your marriage." My eyes widened.

"Oh. I see. Well, no, we haven't." I looked up. "It's my fault, I was just so nervous and he was only being kind to me. We didn't, and we had only just met each other last night." She shook her head.

"It's alright Julie," she said, finally using my desired name. "No one is at fault here. You are right. You had only just met. None expected you to do so on your first night together. Well none that is except possibly your father."

I reddened. "Oh, my father new that this would come up?"

"We all expected it to. But not for some time. Only, the problem is, now it has. And well, it was part of the treaty signed that the marriage be as solid as can be before a separation of the bride and groom. And now, with Edmund leaving, we don't want any part of the treaty to fall through."

"Of course not, I understand," I said numbly. She pulled me to her. "Please, don't be upset. We did not suspect he would be leaving this soon. We thought you would have more time."

I pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not upset. I only-" I blushed. "I don't know what to do, to get him to want me in that way," I said in a small voice.

She smiled. "With all due respect, Edmund is just a man, and a fairly young one at that. He has desires and is in a position to act upon those desires. He won't do so without invitation though. All you have to do is express the same interest and, excuse me for saying so, this marriage will seal itself." I blushed deeper.

"Express, interest? But, how?"

She sat back. "Well, start by wearing the gone you were given."

"You know about that?"

She nodded. "I had some input in designing it." I nodded. "It's lovely. Thank you." She smiled.

"The second part is quite easy. Make contact with him. Initiate a kiss before you go to sleep, keeping your hands on him and then he will most likely take over from there, but he won't demand anything you do not wish to give."

"So, just a gown and a kiss? That's all?"

"Men are simple creatures Julie. They don't take much persuasion. Just, be as womanly as possible and he won't be able to resist."

"Alright," I said. I was nervous, but I didn't want to mess this up. Suddenly a thought dawned on me and I blushed scarlet. "That's what Peter wanted to know, isn't it? That's what he is talking to Edmund about now." Susan looked at me and nodded.

"Sorry," she said and she honestly looked it. "But if it's any comfort, I swear, what you do with your husband in the privacy of your room will not be mentioned again. I swear it," she added once more.

"Well, if that is the only compromise I can have, then I guess that's all there is to it." I sighed and stood up. "Should we go see Lucy now? I believe you said we would visit with her before she went to sleep."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She stood and I followed her out of her room.

"Lucy likes to hear stories. She feels that she misses too much and likes us to tell her of our adventures." I smiled.

"That's nice. But if it's all the same, I feel like this little adventure should be kept private," I said giving Susan a small smile. She smiled as well. "Agreed. My lips are sealed." And with that, we made our way up to Lucy's chambers to tell her stories, one of a journey taken in the forest, the other of the adventures in embroidery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt ill at ease as I prepared for sleep that night. I did as Susan suggested and I had once again donned my revealing nightgown. I sat waiting for Edmund in the dying firelight and realized that I was shaking. I didn't feel that it was proper to be with him in the way that I soon would be, even though I was married to him. Still, I would not ask him to break the treaty, nor would I do so myself.

I looked up when I heard the door creak. Edmund slowly emerged from behind it and entered the room. He turned fully to close the door before turning to face me. He looked red in the face and avoided eye contact. I watched as he moved to the wardrobe, stripping off his shirt and slipping the same billowy tunic on that he had worn the previous night. I looked away as he stripped away his leather breeches, when I again looked up he had on soft cloth ones.

He slowly walked over to the bed, blowing out the candle on his bedside table as he did so. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at me. I gently took his hand in my own, comparing the two. His was large and calloused. Mine was soft, smooth, and small. His had clearly known work and blisters, while the worst my own had suffered were those that were arising from my archery experiment from that day. I traced patterns on his hand with a delicate finger.

He cleared his throat and I looked up into his face with wide eyes. I was worried but I saw only slight anxiety in his eyes, coupled with warmth. I reached up both of my hands, cradling his face gently as I placed my lips on his. He responded slowly, barely allowing his lips to move with mine. I again took in Susan's advice.

I slid one hand down to his shoulder and pulled him closer to myself while leaning back slightly. He got the hint and laid us down all the way. We moved so my head rested on the pillows. I moved my other hand down to his lower back. Contact was the key. His hands moved to my hair, tangling his fingers gently in the mess of curls.

I felt something on my thigh as he deepened the kiss, opening our mouths with his own. I didn't know how to respond, so I just lay there, hands resting on him. His hands however began wandering. They moved to my hips, gathering at the fabric and pulling it further up my body. I felt my heart rate increase and had to fight tears.

"Juliana, are you alright," he asked me, fingers tracing my arms.

"Yes, of course. Why?" I managed to keep all fear out of my voice.

"You're trembling. Is this ok?" I couldn't fight the noise again, so I just nodded. But inside, I was panicking. I did not know this boy, this man that I was giving myself to. But I would grow to know him and I couldn't deny this on this night. I would be banished in Breyliet if I broke the treaty.

Edmund continued to pull my gown up until it was gathered at my hips. I couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room. The embers of the fire were almost gone. I did however feel his hand move to the tie of his breeches. Within moments, he was sliding them down past his hips, over his knees and off of his feet, down onto the ground. He paused.

"Should I remove-" He hesitated, fingers at the strap of my gown. "Yes, please," I managed in a whisper. His hands found their way to my back, pulling on the laces that tied my gown shut. I rolled to the side to allow him the access he needed to untie it. Once undone, he pushed it down off of my shoulders, past my hips and to my knees. I carefully removed it the rest of the way before allowing it to drop onto the ground as well.

All that separated us was the shirt he wore. I felt him sit up and he reached over, opening the bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle and coughed nervously.

"Umm, I was, I was given this because I was told that it would ease the process, as, well as much as possible." I nodded and said "Ok." He uncapped the substance and poured a small amount into his hands. He reached down between to the apex of his legs and I saw his arm move as though he were rubbing something. He then leaned once more on his hands, holding his body over my own. I had an idea of what was to happen next and carefully moved my legs, spreading them. He gingerly moved in between them and in moments I felt a pressure at my most forbidden place.

I felt as he slowly pushed into me. I could feel myself stretching uncomfortably. And still he went, until he was forced to stop. "This may hurt," he said in a low voice. I nodded and softly replied, "I am ready." With a sudden motion, he pushed his body flush to my pelvis. I gasped and bit back tears as I felt a sharp pain in my loins. I now felt uncomfortably full and couldn't move. My hands squeezed into fist, nails digging into the silky sheets.

"Are you alright," Edmund asked. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," I replied quickly, glad he could not see my white knuckles.

"I'll just get on with it then, shall I?" I had to steady my breath before answering. Even then, all that I managed was, "Yes."

I felt him begin to move within me, felt his hips as they pulled away, only to meet my own once more. I was thankful then for the darkness, because it masked my face of discomfort.

Edmund however didn't seem to be as uncomfortable. He grunted quietly as he moved, groaning occasionally. I couldn't let him know how bad it was hurting so against my body's protests, I moved my hips slowly in rhythm with his movements. And then he began moving with more desperation. His grunts became stronger and then suddenly he stopped. I felt a warmth spreading, felt him pulsing and twitching. I noticed that all in all, it was not a lengthy experience.

He froze. I lay there, unsure of what to do. "Is that… is that it then?" I looked up at his face, painted in shadow. That seemed to awaken Edmund. He pulled out of me quickly but carefully. He immediately rolled onto his back, hands rather stiff at his side.

"Edmund, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Goodnight Juliana." His tone did not sound pleased as he rolled onto his side, facing away from me. He tucked one arm under his head and said nothing more.

"Good night… Edmund," I said in a meek voice. I slowly rolled onto my side, tears sliding down my cheeks, my back to Edmund. I may have allowed our union to become as final as possible, but I was now instilled with an even deeper fear that I might have just ruined everything.

**Ta da, chapter five, complete. Don't worry, Juliana isn't going anywhere. I hope that you are enjoying the story. Don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you guys liked chapter five. Here's number six. They go together but were too long as one. As always, please read and review and I hope that you enjoy. Alright, I'll shut up now. **

Edmund was not in the bed when I woke the next morning and I did not see him at all throughout the day. I did however see a high flurry of activity. There was a steady stream to and from the castle doors, as well as the stables; horses' saddles were gathered, swords were sharpened, and men came to be assigned their places for the trip. I was the only one that was unfamiliar with such planning. Even Lucy appeared involved. As a result, I wandered the halls, alone and anxious. Edmund was not present at lunch, and I when I searched for him, I could not find him in the stable, nor in his study.

I began to worry that this was how I would spend my days; in solitude and having no real entertainment, when I happened upon Mysty. She ran square into my legs, almost falling.

"Oh, hello Highness. How are you today?" I smiled.

"I'm fine. A bit bored but fine none the less." She eyed me suspiciously. "No, no you're not. What troubles you my dear?"

I bit my lip. "I don't think that I should talk about it. It isn't a serious problem. Just me worrying."

"Nonsense, if it troubles you, it's worth hearing about because no one should be this worried. I can read it on your face." She took my hand and pulled me down the hall, into a room. It had several chairs, a fireplace and large windows. We occupied two of the seats, her facing me.

"Now, tell me what's troubling you." And I did. I couldn't bring myself to go into detail about the event but I knew she could work them out on her own. I finished by adding, "And now I'm worried that I've messed everything up. I don't know what to do."

Mysty sat back in her chair, her small body dwarfed by the frame. I watched as she crossed her hands in her lap and looked down. I saw her face twitching and was confused when finally, she looked up and started laughing. I felt my face growing hot with embarrassment.

"What are you laughing at?" I didn't confide in her to be ridiculed. "I cannot find any humor in the situation and do not appreciate your laughter," I said in a hurt tone.

She looked at me, smile still broad on her face. "I am sorry milady."

"Oh yes, I can tell," I said with a slight edge of sarcasm.

She lessened her smile but her face still held its humor. "I do not mean to laugh, but you have nothing to worry about. His majesty is not angry with you. You've messed nothing up. He is upset with himself." My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Himself? But, why?"

She gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Because he failed to satisfy you."

"How so?" I wasn't sure what she meant. He had satisfied the terms of the treaty and had been very kind and gentle with me.

"I don't know how to say this delicately," she said.

"Then explain it as you see fit. I do not like this worry hanging over my head."

"Well, you see my dear, most of the time, when a man is with a woman, he wants to please her… in the same way he is being pleased. There is talk amongst many of the female visitors that King Peter is quite, shall we say, skilled when it comes to such things. And this happens with many women, not just one. King Edmund was likely upset because he has always felt slightly inferior to his brother, even though it is a completely unfounded belief. It doesn't sit well with King Edmund that he failed to pleasure you, with you being his wife." My face flamed even more than it had previously.

"Pleasure? But, he was satisfied, was he not? That's what matters." Mysty shook her head.

"Like I said, he feels inferior to the High King: his brother has never left a woman wanting. I assume that Edmund was quite dissatisfied that he has not yet acquired skills as those of his brother."

"That's ridiculous," I replied.

She sighed. "I know. I guess the best way to explain it is that he feels like less of a man because he feels he didn't attend to your desires." I looked at her bewildered.

"I don't even know what my desires are. How can he expect to know what they are?"

"He wanted you to enjoy yourself more than you did. But as you said, you don't know what you wanted or expected. You barely know him so I imagine you weren't ready to express what you do or don't like."

I blushed. "I didn't. I couldn't tell him something like that."

She looked at me and shook her head. "You'll have to sooner or later. It's better that it happen sooner. You say you don't know what you want. You know how to correct that don't you?"

I shook my head in response. "You have to find out what you like on your own. The king is leaving tomorrow; maybe while he is gone would be a good time." I turned scarlet at her implications.

"No, I can't. It's not proper." I was shocked at what she suggested. I had been raised learning that a woman's private area was essentially forbidden.

"You can, and you need to if you want to make Edmund feel better. Besides, do you often have others in your chamber at night?"

"Of course not."

"Then who will be there to tell you it isn't proper?" I bit my lip.

"No one, I suppose. But how will this help with Edmund?"

"When he gets back, you have to initiate another encounter with him. This time, you need to take control without him knowing that's what you are doing. He'll satisfy your needs and feel better. Problem solved."

"I don't know…"

"Milady, I was in a union for nearly 70 years. If you can't be honest with each other, it will never work." I looked at her. She couldn't be that old but then I remembered that she was a being of magic. I had no idea how old or young she may be, but I trusted that she knew what she was talking about. I stood up.

"Thank you for your advice. I will take it under consideration. I expect that this will remain between ourselves, right?"

"Of course. I won't tell a soul. And, if you have any questions that you feel I could answer, do not hesitate to come to me with them. I will be discrete and anything you say will remain private."

"Thank you Mysty." I started out of the door, mulling over her words. I turned back. "Oh and Mysty." She looked up. "Please call me Julie or Juliana." She smiled.

"Of course, Julie."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I lay down that night quietly. I was already facing the balcony when Edmund entered. It was late, well past time for the castle to have been asleep. He entered almost silently, a small rustling of clothing being the only noise he made. He slipped into the bed, keeping an ample amount of space between us. I didn't move.  
>I heard him cough and felt the blanket moving as he moved his arm towards me. However, he paused and withdrew his hand before he made contact. With a slight sigh, he rolled over to face the door and fell asleep.<p>

When I awoke the next morning he was once more missing. However, I knew that he was supposed to leave by midday. I got up and dressed quickly before heading to the main hall for a late breakfast. I met Annalise on the way.

"Annalise, hello. I haven't seen you since the wedding. What did you do with yourself these past two days?" She smiled.

"I stayed mostly in the kitchen, talking to the fauns and women, getting to know them. They were very friendly."

"That's fantastic. I'm sorry to have neglected you so and left you alone." She shook her head as we descended the stairs.

"It was hardly neglect. You were spending time with your new husband. And you seem to forget that it is not your job to look after me, but rather mine to look after you. You have no reason to apologize. I am capable of entertaining myself. You need not worry."

"I am glad to hear it." We reached the landing and made our way to the main hall. Lucy was the only one that remained at the small table set out. I sat down and Annalise said "I'll be headed out to the stables now. I'm helping with the saddling this morning."

"Alright, I will come find you later." Lucy smiled. "Good bye Annalise." Annalise smiled. "Goodbye Lady Lucy." I watched her figure retreat before turning back to the table. I picked up a piece of toast, smearing jam on it, as well as a shiny red apple.

"And just how are you this morning Lucy?" She beamed.

"I'm doing well. I always love the castle when something is going on. Although," she added, a slight frown dampening her features, "I always worry for Edmund, as well as the soldiers." I nodded.

"Speaking of Edmund, have you seen him around, recently," I asked.

"I saw him all over the place yesterday. Today, he's mostly been in the stables or where they're gathering weapons."

"Weapons? What for? They're not going to fight are they? They haven't nearly enough men."

"They have roughly one hundred men. Several of them have the soul purpose of running and riding. Should they find that there are in fact invading forces, then they are to return immediately. It's always been effective. And these are at present just rumors. There is no telling what's really going on. Because there are not more consistent reports, and because the villages nearest the reports are stemming from, it is most likely not an invasion."

I looked at Lucy and gave her a small smile. "You understand much more than you siblings believe. Did you know that?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. But I don't tell them that. Then they would expect too much of me and I'd much rather let then believe that than have them fussing over me and forcing me into lessons. I know enough that anything I would be taught I would have already picked up on my own. And Susan would be adamant."

"You really are clever. And you keep the extent so well hidden. You, my Lady Lucy, are a true genius."

She started to reply but was cut off by a horn sounding. We both looked towards the doorway. "Oh, the soldiers will be taking their leave soon." She stood. "Would you like to see them off?" I stood as well. "Yes. Where are we going?"

"To the court yard. They'll be assembled there." We stepped out of the Hall and saw that Susan was also exiting the main doors. "Julie, Lucy, shall we?" We nodded and I could not help but envy the collected air that Susan maintained. Inside, I was full of turmoil and anxiety and I was sure that the wringing of my hands suggested as much. Nonetheless, we stopped atop the stairs and an impressive sight greeted me.

Three groups of soldiers stood making final preparations. There were men and beasts alike. Men had horses laden with bags and supplies. All of them had weapons. The centaurs seemed keen for bows while many others carried swords. Some, such as the bears had no weapons but I could see a distinct silver glint around their claws.

Overseeing the gathering were Peter, Edmund and the centaur Oreius. They were having a hushed conversation while Edmund belted on his sheath and sword. Lucy hurried down the steps and stopped in front of their gathering. "Are you leaving now," Lucy asked.

"Yes, why? That excited to be rid of me," Edmund asked in a teasing voice. She smiled.

"Of course. That way, I can have Julie to myself. She has yet to learn to swim." She was smiling but I noticed the way his eyes flickered to me and then back to Lucy before giving a nod. "Yes, and who will teach her? Because she would have to spend an ample amount of time with you to learn and I don't believe anyone has the patience for that." Not having a retort, Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's very grown up of you Lu," Peter said with a grin. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go tell her good bye and leave," she told Edmund. They all looked up at me and I blushed. He glanced sideways but saw that they all seemed to be expecting him to, so he walked up the steps to me. He peeked behind him. Peter, Lucy, Oreius and now Susan were watching so he took my hand in his and led me just into the doorway. Once clear of prying eyes, he cleared his throat.

I looked down at my shoes, unsure of my place at the moment. He cleared his throat once more and quietly said, "It's nearly four days ride to the boarder. If all is well, we should not be long, two nights at most. We can be home within a fortnight. I look forward to seeing you upon our return."

"Yes, my lord. I hope that you have a safe ride and can return soon." I still didn't look him in the eyes, staring instead at the middle of his torso. I heard him making a small sound as though he had something to say, but instead, he just leaned to kiss me once chastely on the cheek. "Until I return then," he said and strode out of the hall. I waited a moment before I followed and stood with Susan. He hugged both her and Lucy to him quickly before grasping Peter's forearm and shaking it as a means of saying goodbye. I watched as everyone mounted horses or prepared to move.

"Ride safely Edmund," Peter called as they all turned to leave. Edmund gave one last wave and they all turned to ride off.

We waited until they drifted out of sight before reentering the castle. I accepted Susan's invitation of an afternoon of embroidery, but inside, I was just waiting until I was alone. Because I didn't like not knowing what my future would be like. I had work to do.

**Ok, there's chapter six. I had five and six together but it was upwards of 6,000 words and I know how hard to read that gets. But I updated both at the same time so that's ok, right? Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapters. As always, please review. **


End file.
